


Oh I wanna dance with somebody, but I keep dancing on my own.

by CrystalIsGoode



Series: Drag Race Oneshots [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Love at First Sight, One-Sided Attraction, Party, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalIsGoode/pseuds/CrystalIsGoode
Summary: Adore is in love with Bianca, but there's a problem, her best friend Courtney is also in love with her. The prom is coming and Adore wants to invite Bianca to go with her. But ended up with a heartbreak. But there's someone there that might understand her. And she is beautiful.
Relationships: Adore Delano | Danny Noriega & Bianca Del Rio, Aja (Drag Race)/Farrah Moan, Bianca Del Rio/Shane Jenek | Courtney Act, Farrah Moan/Valentina, Valentina (Drag race) / Adore Delano | Danny Noriega
Series: Drag Race Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943785
Kudos: 6





	Oh I wanna dance with somebody, but I keep dancing on my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again @ChaoticNachoKitten for helping me with this!🥺 No TW. Have fun!

Heart broken, that's how Adore felt. She had been in love with Bianca since they were kids. She, Bianca and Courtney were inseparable. And the worst thing, it wasn't even that Courtney and Bianca were going to the prom together, it wasn't even because Adore was the one that she should be going with. It was because Courtney KNEW Adore liked her. It was because Courtney also liked Bianca. 

They had always fought to see who would end up with Bianca. In the end, it looked like Courtney had won this one.

Adore felt angry, jealous, sad and betrayed. She didn't have anyone to go to the prom with. She thought about inviting Violet from the other class, since they were kinda close. But she was already going with Pearl. So she was alone, again. 

When the prom day came, Adore didn't even know if she wanted to go anymore. Why? Only for her to feel even more horrible? Of course not. But she decided to go anyway. She knew she was going to regret it. But she didn't listen to herself. 

She was wearing a black and short dress with long sleeves. A necklace with "Whatever" written on it. A pair of short black boots and black stockings. Her blue hair was contrasting with all the dark colors. 

She was all alone there, sitting on the couch in the corner all by herself.

And then... 

She saw Courtney, with her blonde hair in a tight ponytail, and a very gross and exaggerated pink dress. Bianca had decided to wear a simple blue dress with her black hair loose for the first time. Yes, they were together. And they seemed happy.

And to make things worse, Courtney saw her, with that huge ass smile in her face, Adore wanted more than anything to make that smile disappear. She was probably making fun of her, so Adore ignored her. Looking at the place and all those drunk people dancing.

She saw Valentina there, she looked upset. Adore looked in the same direction as her and then she understood why she seemed upset. The girl she loved, Aja, was dancing with her arch enemy, Farrah. Valentina and Farrah had never been good friends. They were just too different from each other.

Adore walked by and sat beside the Latina girl, who looked at her knowingly.

" Is it Bianca and Courtney right?" Adore looked at her in the eyes already catching the brown haired girl looking at her.

" Yeah, it is. And by the looks of it. It's Aja, right?" 

"Yes..." Valentina answered, turning her eyes back to the other girls. They stayed in silence for a little bit.

" You should move on, Tina. It's not worth it, man. I know I can't say that not being over Bianca, but it's true. " Adore said, while she interlinked their fingers. And then she saw honey eyes looking into her green blueish eyes.

" I know Mi amor... It's just hard to face reality sometimes."

" I know."

" We never really talked like that before...why ?" Valentina asked, silently.

" I think we were just too blind to do that..."

" Right."

Again, an awkward silence. Valentina decided to break the silence this time.

" Do you want to get out of here? " Valentina said, looking at the blue haired girl.

" Fuck yes! Let's get out of here!" Adore said, getting up quickly, dragging the other girl with her. 

Valentina giggled while watching the other dragging them out of the party.

" So... Do you want to go to my house, maybe?" Valentina asked, her beautiful smile almost making Adore almost lose her senses.

" Party..." Adore said sheepishly. Making the other laugh.

" I'm taking that as a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did this, I never saw an Adore x Valentina fic. So maybe I'm the first to do this? Lol


End file.
